


Stacy's Dad

by deadeyes



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: (brief mention) Sex Toy, (which the crusher gets over fairly quickly), Age Difference, Fountains of Wayne - Freeform, M/M, Parody, Rimming, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyes/pseuds/deadeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's dad has got it going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacy's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> let us thank the great Fountains of Wayne that brought us Stacy's Mom.
> 
>  
> 
> (( also wasn't too sure whether of not to tag this as rape because Frank does willingly have sex with Gerard but technically Frank isn't an adult and minors aren't old enough to properly consent to sex, also because Frank's a minor and Gerard's an adult over ten years older than him I just didn't know, but then again most student-teacher fics aren't tagged rape and now I guess I'm just ranting on but yeah enjoy! ))

Frank's got the biggest headache in the history of headaches when he finally reaches his locker. He accidentally snapped at his History teacher so now he has to do extra homework and all Frank want's to do is just fucking sleep. His locker isn't opening, and the constant screaming of the students around him is making his headache even worse and he's quite happy to just collapse in the middle of the hall and cry. 

His thoughts of social suicide must have made God pity him as his locker door seemingly swings open, a large white light spewing out and the sound of angles humming must be caused by his thankfulness that the door fucking opened. He quickly sweeps all the book's he'll need for his weekend homework into his open satchel and sighs as someone pushes into him. He steps back and closes his door, jumping when the sight of his best friend standing behind his locker door scares the shit outta him. 

"Fuck! Stacy! Do you  _want_ me to die?" Stacy giggles, wrapping her hands together and shrugging, a smirk overcoming her features. 

"Naw Frankie, wouldn't won't the only guy that can cook for his life to die." Frank rolls his eye's and shakes his head, turning to head down the hallway, or more like get carried away life fucking rubbish in tide - and anyway, he can cook mac n cheese, and he almost burnt down Stacy's kitchen two years ago, he would've though she was over that, but apparently she isn't. 

Stacy catches up to him, bumping her shoulder against the seventeen year old. Frank grumbles under his breath and Stacy giggles again. 

"What's gotten your panties in a twist, eh?" Frank rolls his eyes again and brings his bag closer to his chest, weaving through the students until the pair finally push open the glass doors and are outside, walking down steps. 

"I have the worst fucking headache ever, and since last time the school gave me painkillers I vomited them back up again I wasn't allowed any." Stacy giggles the tiniest bit, putting her hand up to cover her mouth when Frank turn's to glare at the sixteen year old. 

"Sorry, sorry. But I have some news that will make you feel better." Frank turns to face Stacy, raising his eyebrows as the two stop at the side of the road, where parents come to pick their kids up - unless they take public transport, but Frank prefers to walk. Stacy nods, smirking slightly before she looks at Frank through her eyelashes, long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. 

"Oh really?" Stacy nods, flicking her hair behind her back before turning to look down the road. 

"Yeah, my dad came back from his business trip yesterday, so you can stay for the weekend. Ask you mom when you get home then come over." Frank look's at Stacy with wide eyes. Fuck. 

"Really? Your dad's home early? I thought he was supposed to arrive on sunday?" Stacy turns to look down the opposite side of the road. 

"One of his clients decided to cancel on him, so he decided to come home early. Ask your mom Frank, we can have a horror movie marathon." Frank shakes his head before smiling up at Stacy, Stacy smiling back at him. 

"Yeah, I will. See you later then." Frank turns to walk away, waving to Stacy and trying not to fucking act like a fangirl when there's a honk a few metres away from them. Frank turns back to Stacy, who's walking over to a black a 1970's Cadillac. Frank steps forward, starting to walk a little faster towards the car when Stacy sits down, about to close the door. Stacy just buckles herself in when Frank stops next to her, Stacy smiling up at him but Frank's to busy looking at Stacy's dad.

Mr. Way is probably the hottest person Frank knows. Even though he's like 30.

Frank doesn't care though, his dad's 48 and his mom's 30. 

Mr. Way is _definitely_ the hottest person Frank knows, smirking up at him with large aviators sitting on the bridge of his nose, leather jacket hanging off his outstretched arms and jean clad legs bouncing up and down. Mr. Way also has the softest looking hair Frank's seen, even though it's cut short and coloured silver it shines in the sun and Frank will not admit that he has spent many a nights thinking about running his hand's through the strands. 

"Hello Frank, will you be joining us this weekend? I trust Stacy's asked you." Frank cheeks tint pink as he realises he's been staring for far to long to be appropriate. Frank coughs, bringing his hand to his mouth, nodding as he turns to look at Stacy, who's smiling warmly up at him. Frank raises his hand to scratch at the back of his neck, peering up at Mr. Way. 

"Uh, hey Mr. Way-" 

"Gerard. Frank we've been over this before, please call me Gerard." Frank blushes again and he hears Stacy snicker, which makes him glare at her, causing Mr. Way - Gerard- to laugh lightly. Frank's head pulses, making him remember his supposed end of the world headache and he winces. 

"Sorry. Um but yeah, Stacy has. I'm just gonna go home and ask my mom, then I'll come over later. I call if I can't." Gerard nods before smirking once again, Stacy bending over to turn the radio on. Frank get's distracted as Stacy's breasts seem to get bigger as she turns the dials, and Frank snaps out it as Gerard speaks. 

"Awesome, we'll look forward to your company." He licks his lips and Frank swears he winks at him, and Frank's cheeks turn darker, nodding as Gerard starts the engine again. Frank swallows hard as the pair drive off, Stacy turning around to wave at him. 

 

When Frank opens the front door to his house he's bombarded with the ungodly sound of his mother singing. Now Frank loves his mother, he really does, but he can't _stand_ her singing. She sound's like a dead whale getting brutally anally fisted by a cactus, and now Frank's headache has returned after he willed with all his magical powers that it went away. 

"Mom! I'm home!" He hears clattering in the kitchen, the radio being turned down as he makes his way down the hall, just in time to see his mother poke her head through the kitchen door. 

"Oh hey sweetie, I heard that Stacy's dad's arrived home early, you going to spend the weekend with 'em?" Frank blinks before nodding, smiling slightly at her warm, wide grin. 

"Uh yeah, I'm just gonna pack. How'd you know, anyway?" Frank tilts his head slightly as Frank's mother smirks, a devilish look showing itself in her eyes. 

"Lindsey Ballato, from book club, is practically in love with Gerard, even though she only spoke to him a few times in high school. She like Facebook stalks him, even though she says she doesn't, and she let it slip that he's coming home early yesterday." Frank rolls his eyes mentally, nodding at his mom as her smirk widens. 

"But I can see why she likes him, he's a hunk. If I wasn't married to your father, damn," She tightens her grip on the door frame as she bites her bottom lip, shaking her head as she looks past Frank, before turning back to face his almost disgusted face with a large grin, "In high school, he was the most popular kid, apart from the jocks and such, and Jamia Nestor said that he was the best lay she had, she still say's it, she loves making Lindsey jealous by making up stories about how he ate her out in the art room storage-"

"Okay mom! Way to much information there! I don't wanna think about vagina's mom, and Gerard's like, what thirty? I don't wanna hear about his crusty dick." Frank shakes his head, trying to hide his ever darkening blush by scrunching up his face and using his hair as a curtain. His mom giggles and winks at him. 

"Okay, sorry hun. But Gerard's blessed with forever looking youthful, so I bet his dick is still as good as it was-" 

"Mom! He's thirty! He has a crusty dick! Can we stop talking about Stacy's dad and sex, especially Stacy's dad having sex?" Frank's mother giggles again, before Frank sighs dramatically and starts to head to his room. 

"Sorry not sorry-"

"Don't try to be cool mom!"

"Just come give me a kiss when you're about to leave, I won't get to see my baby until sunday, how unfair is that?" Frank rolls his eyes before sighing out an exasperated,

"Fine." Frank's mom continues to giggle as she makes her way back into the kitchen, Frank passing the doorway as he walks down to his room, hearing her start to sing again and making him sigh once again. 

 

Frank always forgets how fucking huge the Way's house is. 

He shakes his head as he heads up the grass lined path to the large front door, admiring the door knocker - like he always does, its a lion, fucking huge - before he goes to open the door, stepping inside and locking it behind him. He walks down the marble floored hallway and into the large foyer, turning to face the open kitchen attached to the room and seeing Gerard, standing at the counter with his bare back to Frank.  _Bare_ _back._

Frank blushes as his eye's avert to the stair case on the other side of the room, then down the hall which leads to the laundry and store room before sweeping back to Gerard, not missing the large floor to ceiling windows that cover the whole wall from kitchen to stair case- that always gets him, with how much light it brings into the large space. 

He coughs as Gerard starts to hum to himself, before singing quietly and turning around to face Frank with a surprised face before his features melt into a casual smirk and he turns around, jutting his hip out and leaning against the counter. 

"Oh hey Frank, didn't hear you come in." Frank blushes and looks down at the ground before flicking his eyes up to look back at Gerard. He shrugs his shoulder, changing his weight onto his left foot. 

"Hey Mr- Gerard, sorry if I interrupted something." Gerard smirks wider at his almost mistake, before smiling warmly at him and shaking his head, standing up straight and looking behind him. 

"You didn't interrupt anything, just making a drink before I head out to the pool. Stacy's up in her room, you guy's are welcome to join me outside anytime." He winks at Frank, making his cheeks darken as Frank nods, Gerard turning back around, peering over his shoulder at Frank. 

"Yeah, okay. See you later, I guess." Gerard smiles at him and Frank nods again, not looking at Gerard before he turns to practically run up the stairs and down the hall to Stacy's room. 

 

Frank doesn't knock on Stacy's door, instead chooses to just barge in with a wide grin on his face, as his backpack not only contains changes of clothes but also  _Rosemary's Baby_  and a voucher for pizza Frank found in his back pocket which expires next tuesday. He kinda regrets not knocking as instead of meeting the image of Stacy on her phone, lying on her bed with bubblegum in her mouth he's met with he image of  _her_ bare back as she goes to fasten her bikini top. 

Frank's just really glad that she's facing away from the door, and that she doesn't need her mirror to put this particular red bikini on. Frank blushes as Stacy jumps, quickly clipping the back piece together before turning to face Frank with a wide grin. 

"God, knock won't you? That could've been way more embarrassing than it was, count yourself lucky." She winks at him and Frank shakes his head, hand still on the door knob. He steps inside Stacy's quite very extremely large for a bedroom bedroom and closes the  _double_ door behind him. He chucks his bag onto the floor beside her wide bookshelf and goes to flop on her  _King_ sized bed when she tuts at him. 

"Don't get too comfortable Frankie, we're going swimming." She winks at him again as he whines, turning to face his bag. 

"But I forgot my swim-" 

"Nu uh Frankie, you can't pull that trick on me again. I'm gonna go down to the pool while you go to dad's room, he has spare swimming trunks in his bottom far left drawer, inside his closet." Frank sighs, hunching his back as Stacy giggles, the two of them walking towards the door. 

"Fine, see you down stairs." Stacy giggles once again before turning to walk down the hall, wiggling her butt and making Frank shake his head before turning around and walking to the end of the hall, where Gerard's room is. 

Frank has never actually been in Gerard's room, well apart from the time when Stacy and he where just becoming friends and Frank offered to clean their house for a while to earn some extra money, but that was in elementary. He cautiously opens Gerard's door, peering inside as if Gerard's waiting in there for him, about to eat him alive. 

Frank shakes his head as images of Gerard on his knees fill his head and he bites down on his cheeks, opening the door wider with more confidence and switching on the light before stepping into the room. The light's dim, and Frank turns to see it has a dial under the actual switch, but Frank's to lazy to turn it up so he heads toward's the large closet opposite Gerard's bed. Frank let's his eye's wonder around the room, taking in how big it is. 

It's probably just a tad bigger than Stacy's room, but it's filled with books and desks along walls and paper and art supplies and it basically looks like Gerard's art room but with a bed in the middle, and fuck, he has what  _must_ be a fucking Californian King bed, and all Frank want's to do is jump on it, the pillows look so  _soft._ Just as Frank reaches the closet he then notices something causing a crater on the otherwise smooth bed sheet.

He scrunches his face before turning to open the closet, not looking at any of Gerard's clothes and quickly locating the drawer which has swim trunks in it. Frank feels a little bad when he takes a pair of black trunks out quickly closing the drawer then door and shedding off his clothes as fast as he can. He has his clothes over his shoulder and is tugging up the trunks when he walks towards Gerard's bed, eyebrows curled up in confusion. 

His eye's widen and a blush falls upon his face and neck when he see's that the crater causing object is- but it can't be- a fucking  _butt plug._  

Frank has to stand still for a few minutes. 

_A butt plug._

_Gerard has a fucking **butt plug.**_

Frank intakes a sharp breath, turning around with a straight back and wide eyes as he quickly exits the room, hurrying down the hallway and chucking his clothes on Stacy's bed before he rubs his hands all over his face, feeling how warm it is as he walks around in circles, making inhuman noises. 

He look's down at his dick and see's he's hard. 

_Fuck._

 

Frank slowly makes his way down the stairs, gripping onto the handrail for dear life. He know's his movement is stiff, and his face is tomato red,  _and_ his dick is poking through Gerard's trunks right now but he's desperately trying to ignore that. He relaxes a little when he see's Stacy wave at him from outside, standing on the first step of the pool, Gerard sitting on a white lounge chair, smoking with bright green grass as his background. 

Frank offers Stacy a smile, waving shakily at her as she steps out of the pool. She walks towards the open door as he walks towards them, Stacy smiling wide at him. 

"Hey, you want a drink? I'm getting lemonade." Frank nods and smiles, Stacy turning to walk towards the kitchen. 

"Thanks. With ice please." Stacy nods, looking over her shoulder before Frank goes to step outside onto the wooden paneling, eye's fixated on Gerard's lying body, pale skin basking in the sun. 

Frank's about to step into the pool when he hears Gerard speak.

"You look good in my trunks, Frankie." Frank blushes, peering up at Gerard through his fringe.

"Really?" He doesn't know if this counts at flirting, but he doesn't exactly care at the moment. 

"Yeah. I wonder what else of mine you'll look good in." Frank almost doesn't here it, but seeing Gerard wink over his aviators confirms it, and Frank turns pink again. Gerard's eye's flicker down to Frank's crotch, and Frank turns a dark shade of red, coughing lightly. 

Gerard smirks up at him, eyeing him carefully and Frank feel's like an animal being observed by a scientist, but he doesn't exactly mind. Gerard nods his head in approval and Frank yet again turns even darker, so much so that Gerard grins wide up at him. Frank goes to step into the water, wanting to emerge his lower half before Gerard can make anymore  _inappropriate_ remarks or before Stacy notices his boner. 

 

Frank gasps as he pulls himself out of the pool, shaking his head and muscles in his back working under his tanned skin as he moves out of the water and up onto the edge of the wooden panelling. He hears Stacy come up to join him, shaking his head and rubbing water out of his eye's as he stretches up. 

"Fuck." Stacy giggles beside him, wringing her hair out, twisting it over her shoulder and squeezing it before running her hands through it. Frank sighs and leans backwards, the ridges in the wood pressing into his palms. Stacy stands up, turning around to walk around the pool to where a large table is, two drinks placed on it. Frank's gaze fall's over to Gerard, who's lying down on the lounge with his headphones plugged in, staring at Frank with his hands behind his head, ankles crossed. 

Frank blushes and looks at Stacy, who's making her way to her father, two empty glasses in hand. Frank sucks his lips into his mouth as he watches Stacy and Gerard talk, before Stacy turns towards Frank and gestures for him to come to them. Frank stands and slowly starts walking towards the father and daughter. 

"Dad say's we can use his projector to watch Rosemary's Baby, but only if he can join." Stacy rolls her eyes and Gerard laughs, silver hair glistening in the sun and making Frank blush once again before he shrugs. 

"Uh, fine with me." Stacy makes a scrunched up face before she shrugs too, turning to walk away from them. 

"M'kay, but hurry up, I'm gonna have a shower and then set it up. Is it okay if Frank uses your shower dad?" Gerard turns to face Frank and nods, a small smirk coming over his face and Frank yes, blushes again. 

Frank bite's his lower lip as Gerard shifts on the lounge, stretching out his flat stomach against his hip bones and ribs, and Frank just can't look away. Gerard turns to face him with an amused expression, pulling his sunglasses down and peering over the top to look at Frank, eyebrow raised.

"See something you like?" Frank turns a darker shade of red, and he swears that he's going to spontaneously combust. Gerard's lips curl into a smirk as Frank stutters, nodding towards the house. 

"You better go have your shower, Frankie." Frank bites down on his lip again before nodding and turning away, practically running away from Stacy's dad. 

 

Frank picked up a towel from Stacy's room, hearing her sing while water sounds from her bathroom. He gathered his pyjamas up as fast as he could, as the clock had just struck six and Frank's glad they aren't swimming any more, his fingers are all wrinkly and he most probably would've caught a cold, even though the pool is heated, and made his way cautiously towards Gerard's room. 

He opened the door, looking behind himself before taking a deep breath and stepping inside the room. It hadn't changed from the last time he saw it, and the butt plug -  _butt plug_ \- is still sitting on the bed. Frank turns the light up, leaving the door open a tad bit before purposely keeping his eye's on what must be the bathroom door. 

When he opens the bathroom door, turning the light on, his eyes go wide. There's a huge fucking shower in the corner, and in front of a large floor to ceiling slide door - that leads out onto a balcony, fuck - is a jacuzzi sized bath tub. Frank turns to the mirror that covers the whole wall, placing his towel on the sink counter and closing the door before he undresses.

He steps into the large shower, turning the water on and stepping out of the way of the fall, sticking his hand out occasionally and twisting the taps until the temperature is perfect. He steps under the running water, sighing as he tips his head back. He relishes in the hot water beating on his back, and he looks down on the ground to see shampoo and conditioner - the expensive kind.

Frank smiles stupidly as he lathers his hair with the product rinsing it out before repeating the actions with the best fucking smelling body wash he has ever had the pleasure to use. He sighs contently before softly singing, moving around the steamed up shower with his eyes closed. He opens them up, hand trailing down to his junk, but he stops himself before he can touch himself, thinking of how fucking good it would be with the body wash as lube and the water burning his back but he turns the water off, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off.

He goes to put his clothes on when he realises he must have dropped his boxers, so he wraps the soft towel around his hips and opens the bathroom door, looking down on the ground but he doesn't see his boxers. Thinking he must have just left them in Stacy's room, he moves to head out but when he look's up he's met with the ungodly image of Gerard lying on his bed, his own boxers stretched over his cock and Frank's boxer twirling around on his finger. 

Frank stops moving, blushing heavily and meeting Gerard's gaze, who's smirking like a fucking idiot, "You dropped this." 

"Um." Gerard sits up, crossing his legs and stretching his arm out, boxers between his fingers. Frank heads towards Gerard, grabbing onto the fabric when Gerard's free hand fly's up to grip onto Frank's wrist. Frank gasps as Gerard smirks wider, letting go of his boxers and turning Frank's hand around, holding it with both of his hands. 

He brings his hand up to his face, trailing Frank's finger along his bottom lip before he licks it. Frank bite the inside of his cheeks, breath shaky and uneven. Gerard never breaks eye contact expect to blink, opening his mouth and bringing Frank's forefinger into his mouth. He smirks around it as he sucks, licking under the digit before hollowing his mouth, pulling his finger out before staring up at Frank through his girlish eyelashes. 

"Better get dressed, Frankie. Don't you have a movie to watch?" Frank walks away form Gerard with his face on fire, still on fire when he passes Gerard to go out of the bathroom and when he jogs downstairs to put the towel into the laundry and then into the 'cinema room' where he finds Stacy with his copy of  _Rosemary's Baby_ in hand. 

 

After around three bowls of popcorn, Gerard coming in halfway through with pizza and Gerard then leaving when his phone call's the movie ends, leaving Stacy and Frank lying on beanbags not exactly wanting to move. 

Stacy is the first one to, sitting up and stretching before hunching her back and turning to face Frank. She stares at him, biting her lip as Frank rolls his neck on his shoulders before turning to look at her, Stacy immediately turning to look away and blushing further. Frank's face flushes with confusion and Stacy licks her lips before fully turning to face Frank, moving to it on her knees next to him and take the hand that her father had in his mouth in her hands. 

Frank blushes slightly as Stacy takes a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you, Frankie." 

Frank rolls his lips between his teeth before nodding at her, "Yeah, what is it?"

"I um, I think I'm in like with you." 

There's an almost awkward silence as the pair stop breathing Stacy turning beetroot as Frank gaze goes unfocused. 

"Um. I'm, really sorry Stacy, but-" 

"You like someone else?" Frank bites down on his bottom lip hard, turning away as a blush finds its way on his cheeks. 

"No, um. I'm actually gay." There's another silence as Stacy straightens her back, blinking a couple of times and eye's going unfocused as she looks beyond Frank before she relaxes and smiles warmly at him. 

"Oh, why didn't you tell me when you figured it out?" Frank swallows blinking up at Stacy as she squeezes his hand. 

"I, I just wanted to be sure that you weren't like, homophobic or anything." Stacy laughs, and Frank looks away in embarrassment.

"Oh no sweetie, dad's bisexual, and anyway it doesn't matter if you like girls, guys, both or none at all, you're still Frank." Frank smiles gratefully up at Stacy, who squeezes his hand once again and smiles wide, squealing a little and moving sideways. 

"Anyway, now we can play hot or not together, and not have it be weird." Frank rolls his eyes before sitting up, turning to face Stacy fully. 

"Yeah, okay. Thank's anyway Stacy, you're a great friend." Frank pulls Stacy into a hug and Stacy sighs, hugging Frank tight. 

"Yeah." 

 

Stacy's snoring softly when Frank wakes up, with an aching bladder and a dry throat. He sit's up as quietly as he can, swiftly padding against the carpet towards the bathroom. He relieves himself with a sigh, and flushes the toilet, wincing as it sounds too loud in the tiled room. Frank washes his hands, wiping them dry with the pink hand towel Stacy has before he opens the door and peers into the room, finding Stacy mumbling in her sleep.

He quickly makes his way towards the bedroom door, slipping into the hallway and down towards the stairs. He grips onto the handrail, trying to be as quiet as he can when he steps onto the living room floor. The moonlight brightens the room up and makes it easy for Frank to make his way into the kitchen, taking a clean glass from the top cabinet and filling it with cold water from the fridge.

Frank turns to sip at the water while looking outside, and he think's he see's something out of the corner of his eye but brushes it off to finish the water, spinning around to place it slowly in the sink. He turns back around and jumps when he come's face to face with Gerard, silver hair shining in the light and the shadows on his face making him seem even younger.

"Hey Frankie, can't sleep?" Frank bites his bottom lip, swallowing as he meet's Gerard's gaze, nodding softly as Gerard smirks at him. Gerard moves closer to Frank, putting his hands beside Frank before he pushes his body flush against the younger. Frank blushes, breath hitching as Gerard leans in, breath hot against his ear. Frank shivers as he feel's Gerard's lips against his neck. 

"Want me to help you fall asleep? I have a method that work's quiet well." Frank bites down harder on his lip, fingers twitching beside him. 

"Y-yeah." Gerard smirks at Frank stutter, before pressing his crotch into Frank's and biting down on Frank's pulse point, Frank's hand's flying up to grip around Gerard's biceps as his breath hitches. Frank breaths a shaky moan, and Gerard sucks on the skin, lapping at it when it becomes even more sensitive before kissing the patch. 

"Ah-" Gerard trails kisses up Frank's jaw, Frank's eye's falling closed as he sighs, hips thrusting up to grind against Gerard's on their own accord. Gerard smirks against his skin, moving his hips down and pulling a moan out from Frank, letting his own moan escape his lips before he threads his hands up into Franks hair, one resting on his neck as he pulls his mouth to his, Frank sticking his tongue out and Gerard immediately sucking on it. 

Frank gasps, hips jutting up and Gerard bites down before pushing his tongue into Frank's mouth, swirling the sweet intrusion around with Frank's and swallowing down moans. Gerard pulls away for a moment, Frank opening his eye's half lidded and seeing why Gerard stopped. Then Frank's being pulled back to the stair case, up the stairs and down the hall before he's pushed into Gerard's already open bedroom. 

Gerard silently shuts the door as Frank walks backwards to Gerard's bed, Gerard smirking at him and eyeing him up before taking his shirt off. Frank eye's his bare chest as Gerard throws the item into the corner of the room, moving his hand down to palm at his cock. That seems to snap Frank out of it, Frank quickly ridding of his own shirt. Gerard walks towards Frank, continuing to palm his dick through his boxers before he leans down to kiss Frank again. 

Frank moan's into Gerard's mouth, gladly falling back as Gerard crawls over him, the pair shuffling further up the bed without parting their lips. Gerard moves one hand  down Frank's chest, rubbing the bottom of his palm over Frank's already hard nipple and making Frank moan louder, his hips thrusting up. Gerard grinds down on Frank, moving his hips against Frank's and moving his lips down to under Frank's jaw once again as Frank moans loudly. 

Gerard kisses him, before moving down Frank's body, spending a few moments lapping and pulling at Frank's nipple with his teeth, relishing in the sounds Frank makes. Gerard trails his hand softly down his sides, squeezing at Frank's hips as Frank finally -  _finally_ \- runs his hands through Gerard's hair. Frank moans at how soft his hair is, like a fucking teddy bear and he feels Gerard's mouth curl against his skin, just above his boxers. 

Frank digs his nails into Gerard's scalp, making Gerard let out a surprised moan as he licks at the wet patch on Frank's boxers, moan reverberating on Frank's dick, his thighs twitching. Gerard continues to suck at the head, pushing his tongue down against the fabric, Frank's back arching and head pressing back with pleasure. Gerard peers up at Frank, moving his fingers to hook under Frank's waistband. 

Frank let's out a shuddery breath when Gerard pulls his boxers down, moving down the bed and throwing the item onto the floor, ridding of his own as Frank moves his hand to massage the skin around his dick. Gerard smirks at Frank, who's lying jaw slacked and eye's closed, muscles working under his stomach as he breaths heavily. 

Gerard moves back up Frank's body, lying between his legs and moving Frank's thighs to rest against his shoulders. Frank looks down at Gerard with confusion swirling in his eye's mixing with lust at the sight of Gerard staring hungrily at his cock. Gerard smirks up at Frank before moving his head to lick at the inside of Frank's thigh, biting at the skin and working his way up to the crease between Frank's legs and pelvis. 

Frank's head falls back as Gerard bites at the skin just under his balls, cock twitching in please, hands curling at his chest. Frank let's out a moan when Gerard trails the ring of muscle with his tongue, gently pressing onto his hole before moving his hands under Frank's legs, pulling his cheeks apart and lifting Frank closer to his face. Frank moans, long and drawn out as Gerard presses his tongue into Frank, curling the muscle and pulling out, spitting at Frank's hole before tightening his grip on Frank's cheeks, pushing his tongue further into Frank.

Gerard feel's Frank's thighs twitch once again, when he thrusts his tongue in and out of Frank, and Frank raises his hips up when Gerard presses his thumbs into Frank along with his tongue. Gerard pressed as deep as he can into Frank, lips opening and pressing just around the ring of muscle, sucking hard as he curls his tongue in before spreading it out hard. Frank's back arches and another bead of precum drips down the shaft, Frank moving his hand up to his mouth to bite it, pressing back on Gerard's face while muffling a moan. 

Gerard removes his mouth from Frank, looking at his sweat glistening body and gripping his cock hard. He pumps himself slow and tight as he moves Frank's legs to wrap around his waist, spitting onto his hand and lathering up his cock, he spits on his hands again, rubbing the head of his cock in his palm and using the precum gathered there as more lube.

He presses the tip of his cock onto Frank, and Frank's eyes open, mouth moving to rest on his chin as he bites down on his bottom lip, staring up at Gerard with lust clouded eyes. Gerard pushes into Frank in one long thrust and Frank immediately tightens around him, clenching down on his cock as he gasps, eye's widening before closing with pleasure as Gerard moans. 

Gerard presses further into Frank, waiting for him to relax his muscles and when Gerard reaches out to grip onto Frank's cock, he pulls out, thrusting back in and making Frank shudder. 

"Oh fuck, fuck Gerard." Gerard leans down to press open mouthed kisses to Frank's cheeks as he thrusts fast and hard into Frank, panting along with Frank who writhes under him, moving his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts. Frank moans, hand's moving up to thread into Gerard's hair, feeling the short strands stick up between his fingers as he pulls Gerard closer to him, kissing him open mouthed and sloppy. 

Frank starts thrusting up into Gerard's hand, making noises that has Gerard thrusting faster, biting down on Frank's bottom lip before sucking on it. Frank whippers, clenching down on Gerard as Gerard changes his angle, hitting Frank's prostate. 

"Oh god, there, fuck. Ah! Yes fuck Gerard! Oh, I know-I know it may be wrong-" Frank moans loud, shaking under Gerard as Gerard sucks at Frank's jaw line, biting at the skin and pulling at it. He flicks his thumb across Frank's head, pushing the precum there over to fall down Frank's cock and Frank moves his hand's to claw at Gerard's back, moving his hips along with Gerard's thrusts and hand. 

"Fuck, I- I think I'm in, hah! ShitFuck, oh God, I'm so close Gerard- I'm gonna-" Frank shudders, Gerard moaning into Frank's mouth as Frank kisses him, mumbling into his mouth,

"I'm in love with Stacy's dad." Gerard moans, hips faltering as Frank cums, clenching tight around him and pulsing, cock spewing white ribbons onto Gerard's abdomen and Frank's chest, Frank digging his nail's into Gerard's back. Gerard doesn't say anything, too busy cumming himself. Frank moans at the feeling of heat in his ass, clenching down tighter around Gerard as Gerard slows down his thrusts, letting go of Frank's dick when it starts to soften and Frank whimpers. 

The pair pant together, Gerard pulling out and wincing, Frank whining at the loss but pulling Gerard into another kiss, tangling his leg's with Gerard's as Gerard kisses back. 

 

Frank ask's to go home on Saturday, claiming he's feeling sick. Stacy hugs him tight, cooing at him like he's a baby while Frank look's over her shoulder at Gerard, who's licking his lips at Frank, moving his hand up to his mouth and pressing his tongue against the side of his mouth. Frank blushes and looks away, hugging Stacy tighter before the pair part, walking to the front door with Gerard trailing behind them.

Stacy and Frank squeeze into the passenger seat, giggling like school girls as Gerard starts the car, pulling out of their driveway and making their way towards rank's house. Stacy hugs Frank once again as the front door opens next to them. Frank's mother steps out of the house, Frank waving goodbye to Stacy as she buckles herself back in, Frank making eye's at his mother as she waves at Gerard, ignoring her son. 

Gerard smirks and waves back, winking at Frank and making both mother and son blush before pulling away from the house, Frank's mother sighing as Gerard honks twice. Frank bites down on his bottom lip, looking up at his mother who shakes her head, staring at the back of the black cadillac and resting her hands on her hips. 

"Damn, Stacy's dad has got it going on." Frank rolls his eyes turning away from his mother to walk into the house, but blushing none the less.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, maybe you should comment?
> 
>  
> 
> also, for people who are interested, i'm planning another daddy kink fic and rose coloured water shall be updated sometime later in the week, so ya, there's that.
> 
> also also, I had to write the sex scene while sitting next to my family, so sorry if it's like, rushed. 
> 
> also also also, I actually like this fic, like, like this like this. so yeah...idk


End file.
